


the boss is a vampire

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, EDIT i fixed all the fucking errors i had holy shit, Other, but i fucking love it, halloween spooky times, okay i cant believe i wrote this, vampire!saeran, youre both immature and petty but you both like each other...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: You didn't think lying over the phone about not seeing some weird keypad or whatever the hell it was would lead you to being kidnapped by a vampire involved in a religious cult.





	

Vampires exist.

  
Well, you kind of found this one out the hard way. You didn't think lying over the phone about not seeing some weird keypad or whatever the hell it was would lead you to being kidnapped by a vampire involved in a religious cult. It was the most illogical thing you had ever experienced in a long time, and you think you've had some weird experiences before.

  
This, however, was unexpected.

  
He loved it when you would tense up around him though. He made you anticipate what might come next whenever you were near him. Making you sit so close to his side, sometimes delicately brushing his fingers against your skin, and making sure you could see those sharp teeth in his mouth whenever he smiled at you. But only ever to scare you.

  
Because you knew what was coming eventually.

  
The first time it happened, he called you to his side and though this far you've kept a strong will, when you saw the dark hungry look in his eyes, the first thing you did was spin on your heel and take off the other direction you came from. Which, you also learned that day that vampires love the thrill of the hunt, so of course he took off after you. He's stronger than average, faster than anything you've ever seen, and when he slammed you into the nearby wall, caging you there, you could physically feel your tough exterior shatter into pieces.

  
When he bit down, you cried out. But you silenced yourself immediately, much to his displeasure, but he indulged while he had you still. A million thoughts had begun to rush through your head in that moment, making you think things irrational. Like if he had ever been bitten before, if he had been born a vampire rather then turned and - oh god - were you going to turn into one now too? Was this your fate? To be a bloodsucking monster that sat to the side as another bloodsucking monster's assistant? Were you going to die? All this time, were you just a meal? Were you even an assistant?

  
And in the middle of all these rushed questions, you didn't notice he had pulled away and was lapping at the bite marks, sucking on the skin softly for the blood that bubbled to the surface of the wounds.

  
"Good girl." He praised. "You really are my good little girl."

  
But at the time, praise had only made you furious. You spat in his face, told him to go _fuck_ _himself_ , but shamefully you couldn't even get away from him. You just lost quite an amount of blood, so the second you tried taking a step away from him, you almost fell to your knees. Raising a hand to your head, you groan. You had to have him help you, and forbid you ever remember this again as he moved you somewhere to sit down, going off to find you something to eat.

  
Right. If you had the choice, you would have quit this job. Filing papers and sending out emails while having your head yanked to the side every other day to feed a vampire wasn't exactly the best job. You weren't even getting paid.

  
Pretty much the _worst_ job you've ever had, to be honest.

  
"Come here."

  
The voice called you from across the room. You wish you had a clock to glance at or, hell, even had a fucking window to look outside to estimate the time because then you might be able to have an idea of when your boss was getting hungry. Losing blood every other day wasn't the best for your own body, and when he noticed that you were getting pale and somewhat shaky, he let your body have a good rest. It's been a nice week and a half since he last had fed off of you, but you could tell he was getting anxious. Impatient.

  
Might as well get it over with. You would bet all of the progress your body had just made was about to be lost. He looked starved as you glance at him, shoving the papers away from yourself as you stood and made your way over to him.

  
He was sitting in the chair in front of all of those monitors - god, those things are awful. His eyes have to be hurting at this point. He's looking at you with impatience, you notice, as you cross the room defensively. But you shouldn't fight it. You were just sort of having a panic attack the first time he bit you, so it hurt more because of the tension in your body. It wasn't bad if you relaxed.

  
Right. This is stuff you should think about while working, right? All normal people with normal jobs do this.

  
Well, you're going to try and convince yourself of that, either way.

  
He pulls you so tightly against him you gasp. He's got a tight hold on your thighs as he haphazardly arranges your body to straddle him. He makes it so he can hold your waist tightly, silently letting you know struggling wasn't allowed. You almost rolled your eyes - almost - but he's lurching forward, the self control he had breaking as he bit into your skin. He was being harsher this time around, likely from having to wait a lot longer then he usually did for his meal, so you bared it.

  
But it began to be painful. The way he drank was animal-like in nature, and he was biting down on your skin hard. You were trying to warn him that he needed to let up (you were above his crotch, so all it would take is your fist and a swing to resolve this situation quickly) but all you did was whimper. The whine that came out of your mouth embarrassed you, and you wriggled in his hold. He squeezed your waist as a warning, but you sniffle softly and - were you crying? When did that happen?

  
You lower your head in defeat, letting it rest against his shoulder, trying to ignore the burning pain in your neck. When it became too much at some points, you would whisper in desperation for him to stop, but all pleas fell silent. It wasn't until you whimpered like you had earlier that he finally seemed to get the message, letting up on the bite just a small bit, making you breathe a sigh of relief.

  
When he pulled away, finally, the pop of his teeth leaving your skin making you wince, his hold on you went from possessive to careful, cradling you in his arms practically as he adjusted your body once more to curl up on his lap. Running a hand through your hair, he smiled down at you, wiping away a tear that threatened to run down your cheek. His fingers also skimmed the bite marks, and he licked away what he gathered there.

  
And then, he frowned.

  
"...Too deep." He mumbled.

  
You look at him with curiosity as he begins to rise to his feet, scooping you up in his arms, walking your back to your seat you sat at most of the day. Once he had you there, he walked out of the room to some place unknown. You didn't know where he was headed, and you felt almost tempted to call out to him. Your neck hurt badly.

  
Did he mean that he bit too deeply? It definitely felt like it. You could hear footsteps and once more, he came back into the room, tossing something aside as he knelt by your side, tilting your head up, checking on you for the briefest moment before he let your head droop again.

  
He grabbed whatever he tossed to the side against and seconds later, the pain intensified and your eyes shot open as he pressed something against the wound. You went to pull his hand away, but his free hand grabbed yours, pulling down and pinning it to your knee.

  
Antiseptic. A bottle of antiseptic and a bandage. Oh, and what looks to be one of his pieces of chocolate cake set aside.

  
He's never taken care of you after being bit. Why is he doing it now?

  
After it was cleaned, he unwrapped the bandage and somewhat sloppily put it over the wound, but patted it softly afterward to be sure it would stay on.

  
Once that was done, he shoved the cake toward you, and instead of walking away like you thought he would, he stayed. You stared at the cake blankly, because typically it was always something cheap and gross he would give you afterward, but this was his cake. He loved his cake. You knew not to touch this cake in particular whenever it was in the fridge, because you would have to deal with his tantrums afterward.

  
When you didn't move to eat it, he sighed, annoyed, taking the fork and cutting a piece of it off before nudging it against your lips.

  
_Well shit_ , you thought. If he's going to take care of you and feed you himself, you would take this chance. The more feeble you act, the more actual guilty he looks, so you take it for what it's worth. Opening your mouth, you accept the cake, chewing on it thoughtfully. Huh. No wonder he likes this cake in particular. It's delicious. Rich, thick icing and a soft spongy texture mixed together wonderfully.

  
When the cake was all gone, he watched as you wiped crumbs from the corner of your mouth, licking the dot of icing that got on your upper lip.

  
He crossed his arms.

  
"... Tell me when it begins to be too much. Why didn't you say anything?"

  
You give him a dumbfounded stare.

  
"Okay, what did struggling, whimpering, and crying mean to you then? I was _telling_ you to stop, but you weren't listening." You snap, crossing your arms as well, turning your head away from him. You pretend to be interested in the papers you left behind, assuming against he would get up and leave to go back to work and be the cold, brooding asshole he always is, but instead, he gives you another surprise.

  
Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against the side of your head. You almost thought he was going to bite down again and that fear made you tense up, but it was only then that he turned away, walking back to his monitors and taking a seat in front of them.

  
Was that his apology? You brushed your fingers against the spot he kissed, not really ever expecting that kind of gentle behavior from him.

  
You turn back to your papers, pulling them toward you once more, but somehow, even with the blood loss, you managed to keep a blush on your cheeks for the rest of the day.

  
Damn vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> listen
> 
> i make fun of vampires but then i gotta call my own ass out because i just love the concept of them? idk im tired
> 
> tumblr is itstrickstersugar ayyyyyyy


End file.
